Victor and Jacky
by V. Cein
Summary: Victor Creed is just a little boy who has escaped his home. He finds a girl called Jacky who has a dark secret who lives out in the woods. Staying with her, Victor and Jacky fall in love as the years go by. It will not end well. One-shot SabretoothxOC Rated M


_This is my first attempt at an Author's Note so here goes:_

_I wrote this as a one-shot. I was curious about Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth childhood. (I am not spelling Sabretooth wrong, it can be spelled either way.) so I thought what if Victor had a love interest as a teenager and young adult. Please not there are many inaccurate historical aspects in this, I am just not great at writing historical fiction. Don't ask why a Native American girl is named Jacqueline, I just like the name. Please be nice and enjoy.  
_

Victor was crying. His father had just left after a couple hours of beating him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." He sobbed to the empty room. "I didn't mean to kill him."

Victor curled up in a ball and sobbed into his knees. The bruises and cuts were healing before Victor's eyes. He looked at his claws and wondered, numbly, _why? _Why was he a monster?

Victor looked at the chains binding to him the wall. His grief and fear suddenly changed into anger. He yanked at the chains and they cut into his wrists. Blood dripped down his arms for a minute before they healed. He yanked at them again. His wrists were cut again, but Victor didn't care. This time he didn't even wait for them to heal. Victor yanked at them again. Slowly, the chains began to slip out of the wall. Victor kept yanking until the chains fell out of the wall. A pool of blood was at his feet, and his wrists were dislocated and some bones had broken in his hands. He could see the cartilage and bone sticking out of his wrists.

Victor broke out of the basement and ran. He ran and never looked back. Victor ran for miles and miles until he collapsed from exhaustion. He slept the moment he fell. The stars shined brightly above the little mutant boy.

Out of the black sky something huge and winged landed next to the little boy. It sniffed Victor and touched the chains still around his wrists. It picked up Victor and flew off.

"I'll beat the monster out of you, boy." Victor's father towered over him with a club.

"No, Papa, I didn't mean to." Victor whimpered. The club came down on him.

Victor woke up screaming. When he calmed down, he realized that he was lying in a bed. The blankets were wrapped tightly around him, thanks to his thrashing. Victor slowly unwrapped himself from the blankets. He then noticed he still had the chains on his wrists. Victor was in a little room with wooden walls and a single bed. There was a door leading into a room where Victor could smell food was cooking. He could also smell someone in the next room: A female someone.

Victor peaked into the next room. A girl, not much older than himself, was tending a pot of soup that smelled delicious. She had black hair and darker skin. She was wearing a ripped-up pair of pants and shirt. She was barefoot and her hair was tangled. She smelled weird. She smelled like the woods, blood, and something else that Victor couldn't identify. He would have sat there longer and tried to figure out what that scent was, but his stomach growled.

The girl whirled around holding a spoon. She had deep, rich brown eyes and she looked surprised to see Victor standing there. She looked Native American.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. "Are you okay? You've been screaming for hours."

Victor growled at her, defensively. "Who are you? Where am I?" He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"Easy. Easy. My name is Jacqueline, or Jacky. I found you hurt and bleeding in the forest. I brought you to my home and have been waiting for you to wake up. Do you want some soup?" Jacky pointed to the pot hanging over the fire.

Victor could smell a thick, delicious stew inside of it. His stomach growled again, this time more insistently. "Why are you helping me?" Victor asked. "I'm a monster!" He showed the Jacky the chains on his wrists.

Jacky slowly approached Victor and touched the chains. Victor recoiled. Jacky slowly took a hold of one of the chains and picked the lock with a thin wire she took out of her pocket. Jacky slid the chain first off Victor's left wrist and then off his right wrist. She backed off and placed the chains in the corner of the room.

"Why?" Jacky asked quietly. She ladled two bowls of soup and placed them on the table. She sat down in front of one of them.

Victor hugged his shoulders. "I killed my brother."

Jacky cocked her head. "Did you mean to?"

"No." Victor shook his head as he spoke. "No."

"Then why are you a monster?" Jacky motioned for him to sit down.

Victor bared his fangs and showed her his claws. "I am a monster."

Jacky looked at his mutation with curiosity. "I thought I was the only one." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm a monster too."

Victor looked at her tears. "What kind of monster are you?"

Jacky blinked her tears away. "The kind that shows her true face at night. What's your name?"

"Victor. Can I have some soup?" He asked quietly.

"Go right ahead, I made it for both of us." Jacky placed a spoon on the table for Victor. The two little mutants devoured the hot soup.

Jacky explained that Victor was in her cabin that she built when she was chased out of her home. They were over fifty miles away from the nearest place that qualified as a village. She also said Victor was welcome to stay as long as he wanted.

"What did you mean when you said you 'show your true face at night'?" Victor asked as he finished his soup. Jacky gave him some more and sat back down.

"You have those claws and fangs all the time?" She asked as Victor nodded. "My monstrosity emerges when the moon climbs into the sky. It is much more drastic than yours, but you have yours all the time so I guess it works out."

"What?" Victor asked. He had a bit of chicken dangling out of his mouth.

"I'll show you tonight, if you decide to stay that long." Jacky said, quietly eating her soup. "Do you want to stay?"

Victor looked at her. He had gotten better at reading people. It sometimes saved him a beating. Sometimes. He looked at Jacky for any signs of untrustworthiness or deceit. He found none. "Maybe." He said taking another mouthful of soup.

It was mid-morning. Jacky eventually left Victor to do some chores. Victor watched her carefully and as discreetly as he could. She chopped wood for the fire, picked herbs and vegetables, cleaned the house, and kept everything in perfect shape. It was clear that Jacky had been doing this a long time. As the day progressed, Victor asked her about it.

"I lived in a similar place with my family, and I have been here a long time." When Jacky said that last bit, her voice cracked.

"How long?"

"I've lost track, Victor." Jacky sighed. "Hold old are you?"

"I don't know." Victor shrugged. "Eleven, I guess. I stopped keeping track after a while."

"I'm twelve or thirteen. I don't really remember either." Jacky gave him a weak smile.

She hung dried herbs from the ceiling of the three-room cabin, and kept all her vegetables in a root cellar she had dung herself. She kept her garden in perfect shape and spent hours watering and weeding. Various animal skins hung from a tanning bench outside: several deer, a couple rabbits, a raccoon, and a skunk. Victor wondered if their meat had been in the stew. Then he noticed that the skins were cut in bizarre ways, like an animal attacked each of them.

"Where did you get these?" Victor asked pointing to the skins hanging.

Jacky looked over where Victor was pointing. "Oh, I caught them and skinned them myself. It gets cold here so I try to keep a steady supply of furs. I can also sell them in town for some money."

"Oh." Victor looked at the furs a little longer. He wondered about Jacky's monstrosity.

The day progressed as Jacky did everything to keep the cabin running while Victor watched. He was curious about Jacky's little secret. Jacky gave Victor more soup for lunch and dinner. They sat outside and watched the sun go down.

"I need to warn you, Victor. My problem is kind of drastic and you might not like what you see, but I promise you, I will not hurt you. Promise me you will remember that." Jacky looked at Victor with pleading eyes. Her deep brown eyes were wide.

Victor looked at her with his amber eyes. "I promise." He said.

"Okay." Jacky swallowed and nodded to herself. She put her bowl down and stood up. She walked out onto the yard. She was barefoot and still wearing her ripped up clothes.

Jacky turned around to face Victor. Victor watched the sun set behind her and the sky grew dark. Jacky shivered and grew rigid. Victor's eyes were quite good at seeing in the dark. Jacky screamed as two bat wings shot out of her shoulders and tail out of her lower back. Her skin turned midnight blue and black claws grew out of her fingertips and toes. Black horns grew out of her skull. Little drops of blood glistened on her newly formed horns. Victor looked closer and saw that her skin was now covered in blue scales. Her black hair was lying on her shoulders. Jacky had become a humanoid creature covered in blue scales, with bat wings, horns, claws, and a long thick tail. She pulled back her lips and showed that her teeth had become fangs. Her ripped up clothes were tight against her scaly body.

"Victor? Say something!" The blue scaly creature had the same voice as Jacky. "Victor?" She sounded scared. "Please, say something." She sounded like she was close to tears.

Victor came out next to her and took her hand. The scales were surprisingly soft. "We're both monsters." He said.

"Yes, I know." Jacky still had the same rich brown eyes. "I know." She sighed.

At that moment, a deer approached. The elderly doe looked at Jacky and Victor with dark eyes and scampered off. Immediately, Victor and Jacky both dropped on all fours and chased after the doe. Jacky jumped into the air and flew right above Victor. Victor jumped and dug his claws into the doe's hind legs and Jacky dove and sunk her claws into the doe's back. Hot blood coated their claws and faces. The doe squealed and went silent. She stopped struggling. Victor and Jacky looked at one another.

"At night, you and I are the monsters we are." Victor said standing up.

"And by day, you are Victor and I am Jacky." Jacky said swallowing. "At night, I am the Nightmare."

"At night, I am Sabretooth." Victor smiled with his sharp canines.

So Jacky and Victor's life together began. At night, Nightmare and Sabretooth hunted together in the woods. They were the monsters they thought they were. During the day, Victor and Jacky lived together and made a living. Occasionally, they would go to town together and sell their furs or vegetables. Ten years passed and Jacky and Victor grew older. Jacky grew to be a beautiful woman with lustrous black hair and deep rich brown eyes. Victor grew into a strong young man with amber eyes and blond hair.

Slowly over the years, Victor and Jacky grew feelings for one another, but neither spoke of the feelings for fear of messing up their relationship. They only had one another in this world and they could risk loosing the relationship they had.

Jacky and Victor were eating roasted elk that they had caught last night. They sat out on the lawn together.

Jacky looked up at Victor. "I think we need to head into town tomorrow. What do you think, Vic?"

Victor swallowed. "Yeah, I guess. We could sell the elk furs and antlers and maybe a couple other things around here." Victor said looking around. "What do you think you'll buy?"

"I don't know; we need clothing as always." Jacky laughed slightly. Victor smiled. Jacky went through clothes faster than anyone before her because every night she became the Nightmare.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Victor said.

"Vic, I'm fairly certain I can handle myself." Jacky said playfully.

"I'm still coming, Jacks." Victor said, firmly.

"I know." Jacky laughed. She licked her lips and looked up at the setting sun. "I'd better change into something else." Jacky went back inside.

Victor swallowed his meat and waited for Jacky. Her sweet scent permeated the air. She smelled liked the woods, reptiles, and wind. Victor loved her so much and he had no idea how to tell her or even if he should.

Jacky walked out of the cabin with her clothes ripped for her wings and tail. She walked out onto the lawn. The sun set behind her and the changes began. Victor licked his lips and let his claws elongate.

Nightmare looked back at Sabretooth. Tonight, they couldn't hunt. Tonight, they were heading to the nearest town. Nightmare took the bag of goods she and Victor had made and grown. Sabretooth took the heavy furs and some spare clothes for Nightmare. Nightmare took off into the sky and flew over Sabretooth as he ran across the ground. The fifty miles from their cabin to the town took one night. Nightmare landed next to Sabretooth on the outskirts of the town just as the sun rose. The wings, tail, claws, fangs, horns, and scales retreated into her body.

Jacky swallowed her scream and stood up. Victor handed her the clothes and turned around. Victor knew that Jacky's transformations were painful, but Jacky never complained. Jacky put the least shabby dress she owned on her and picked up the supplies off the ground. Victor turned around and picked up the furs. The two of them headed to the trading post.

Victor held the door open for Jacky. Jacky smiled at him and walked in.

"Jacqueline! Victor! It is good to see you!" One of the hunters, a man with a thick beard, called Edward or Trigger as everyone called him.

"Hey, Trigger." Victor said. "What can we do for you?"

"What do you two have?" Trigger asked greedily.

Jacky and Victor laid out their wares on a table. Several curious hunters and traders wandered over. Jacky and Victor sold the various wares to many hunters and traders they recognized and some they didn't.

An unfamiliar hunter leered at Jacky. "What's a pretty thing like you doing with a guy like him? You must have men begging for your hand in marriage." He leaned over the table and smiled at Jacky.

Jacky smiled sweetly. This man unnerved her. "He's my adopted brother." Jacky looped her arm through Victor's. "Any man who wishes to court me must gain his permission first."

"Run while you still can, Oliver. Victor is very protective of the lovely Jacqueline." Trigger laughed.

Victor glared at Oliver. Oliver looked at Victor and turned around. He disappeared into the crowd. Jacky and Victor watched him go. They went back to selling. Jacky chatted with the traders and hunters, cheerfully while Victor sold the wares.

"Jacqueline, Victor, come on back to my place, my wife, Carol, would love to have you over for dinner." One of the older hunters named John spoke to them.

"I'm sorry, John, but we are in a hurry. We need to get our supplies and we have to get home soon." Jacky said sadly.

"Yes." Victor said. "Thank-you, though."

John laughed. "One day, my Carol will get you two to come for dinner. Very well, I hope to see you soon."

"Thank-you." Victor said as he tied the bag of money to his belt. "We shall be back with more wares soon."

"Good-bye." Jacky waved as Victor held the door for her.

It was noon when they had finished trading. As always, Jacky and Victor kept an eye on the sun. They did not enjoy the winter months when the days were so short. The summer months were always better for them. Generally, Victor did the actual trading and Jacky caught up on the news.

Victor got clothes and spices. The only things that neither of them could make, hunt, or grow. Jacky chatted with Mary and the other wives.

"Jacqueline, you are such a lovely girl, you really should be looking for a husband." Mary insisted. "I know a couple wonderful young men."

"Oh, I doubt any of them would received Victor's blessing. He's so protective, you know?" Jacky said.

She did not intend to marry any man. She knew that no man could possibly love the Nightmare. Plus, Jacky's heart belonged to Victor, but she had no idea how to tell him or if she should. Jacky also believed that no man could ever love the Nightmare, not even Victor.

"Oh, darling. I would love to see you marry." Claire said. She was a lovely older woman with four children.

"As would I." Mary said. The other housewives nodded.

Eventually, Jacky steered the conversation away from marriage and learned that the hunters were telling stories of a flying beast the size of a man and a huge cat-creature the size of a man. Inwardly, Jacky groaned. The hunters had must have found some evidence of the Nightmare and Sabretooth.

"I don't believe it." Mary said and the other housewives nodded their agreement. "Old drunk Mason was the one to see the beasts, supposedly." (Jacky breathed a discreet sigh of relief.) "He insists that he really did see it, but I fear he loosing it." The other housewives nodded sadly.

"Jacky, are you ready? I'm done." Victor was holding a bag filled with fresh clothing and spices.

"Yes. Good-bye, ladies." Jacky waved good-bye as she looped her arm through Victor's and walked out of the trading post.

There was still some daylight out and John approached Jacky and Victor to convince them to come have a drink with him and his wife. Victor and Jacky looked up at the sky, they had an hour before they had to be out of the woods.

"Only for an hour, John." Victor said. "Then we have to leave."

"Okay, I'll take what I can get." John laughed. "Come on." John led Victor and Jacky to his house.

Carol was a broad woman with a plain, yet pleasant-looking face. She was an excellent cook and hostess.

"Here you go, love." She handed a glass of liquor to Jacky and one to Victor. "Now, John has told me wonderful things about the two of you."

"Really, ma'am? What has he told you?" Jacky asked politely.

"He said that you, my dear, were one of the loveliest girls he knew, and that you, Victor, were quite protective of her." Carol looked at Victor with a peculiar expression.

Jacky instantly knew what she was thinking. "He's my adopted brother." Jacky said sipping the bitter liquor. "Victor and I have known each other since we were children."

"Oh." Carol instantly warmed up to Victor now that she realized the relationship between Jacky and Victor. Everyone chatted warmly to each other and enjoyed the drink. Both Victor and Jacky were careful not to drink a lot. They knew what happened to normal people who drank and they didn't want to know what happened to Sabretooth and Nightmare if they were drunk.

"We should go, Victor." Jacky looked out the window.

"Yes, we should." Victor said as he and Jacky stood up. John and Carol tried to persuade them to stay, but Jacky and Victor refused.

Jacky and Victor hurried into the woods. Jacky changed clothes and watched the sun set. As Jacky became the Nightmare, Sabretooth sniffed the air. Something wasn't right, but he could not sniff it out. He shrugged it off and ran as Nightmare took to the sky.

Little did Nightmare or Sabretooth know, Oliver had watched the entire process. Lucky for him, he had been downwind and Sabretooth had not caught his scent. Oliver had wanted to see Jacky again, but instead he had watched his lovely, exotic lady transform into a monster and his adversary ran like a beast. Oliver walked back to his camp in a state of shock.

It wasn't until later that Oliver smiled. He now realized that he could hunt and kill the beast-monster who called himself Victor and he could hunt the lovely Jacqueline and the monster she became. It would be perfect. A hunt of the highest caliber for him to accomplish and the prize was Victor's head, and Jacqueline's dead body. Oliver pulled out his gun and polished it. He would have to be at his absolute best to take down the monsters.

Nightmare landed in front of the cabin lightly. Sabretooth ran up next to her and stood up. They looked at the sky, waiting for sunrise.

"You're beautiful, you know." The words came out of Sabretooth's mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Nightmare looked down at her scaly, clawed hands. "No, I'm not. A Nightmare is never beautiful."

Victor took a hold of her hands. "No, the Nightmare in you is beautiful, just as much as Jacky is."

Nightmare looked at the sincerity in his warm amber eyes. "You really think that." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, I do." Sabretooth said. Unconsciously, he leaned in closer to Nightmare. Her scent was intoxicating.

"Why?" Nightmare was getting closer too. Sabretooth smelled like the woods and a carnivorous animal.

"Because I love you." Sabretooth's mouth was less than an inch from Nightmare's.

"I love you too." Nightmare whispered.

Victor felt Nightmare's cool scaly lips press against his soft lips. Sabretooth wrapped his arms around Nightmare, drawing her closer. Nightmare had her arms wrapped around the back of Sabretooth's head, pulling him closer. Sabretooth picked up Nightmare in his arms. They were still kissing. Neither of them was aware of time passing. Nightmare used her wings to pull Sabretooth even closer. Nightmare's cool wings pressed against Sabretooth's warm arms.

After an eternity of bliss later, Victor and Jacky pulled apart. The two of them looked at each other. Then Victor noticed something.

"You're Jacky now." He said quietly.

"I didn't even feel the transformation." Jacky smiled. She pulled him back into the kiss.

Jacky was lying next to Victor under the blankets on the bed, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. The two of them were snuggled together. Their clothes lay, forgotten, on the floor next to them.

"How long have you felt this way?" Jacky asked. Victor's arm was around her shoulders.

Victor looked at Jacky. "I guess it happened when you flew in that thunderstorm when you were eighteen and I was seventeen." Jacky looked at him. Victor shrugged as best he while lying down. "When I looked up for you, I saw the lightning flash and your silhouette against the sky. Then you flew down and landed with so much grace and beauty against the lightning, like it was nothing. From then on, I knew you are the most perfect and wonderful thing I have ever known."

Jacky smiled lightly. "You thought that when I was the Nightmare."

Victor gave her a light squeeze. "Yes, I did. How about you?"

"How about I what?" Jacky asked, confused.

"How did you start to feel this way?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow at Jacky.

Jacky looked at the ceiling. "I guess it happened when I saw you fight that bear when you were eighteen. I saw your strength and your ferocity. You were so perfect and at peace with yourself. I just lost all doubt that you weren't for me."

Jacky snuggled closer. She pulled Victor closer and laid a delicate kiss on his lips. "We should probably go do some chores." She whispered, hovering less than an inch above his lips.

"Probably." Victor agreed.

They went back to kissing.

The next couple weeks were heaven. Jacky and Victor and Nightmare and Sabretooth were at their happiest. Everything, even simple, menial things, was so very much better when they were together. Each of them was happy like they were each carrying some sort of talisman.

Jacky looked up at the sky. She had been picking herbs and some vegetables. "Do you think it will rain today?" The grayish clouds were hovering overhead.

Victor had been chopping firewood with his ax. "Looks like it, Jacks. You want to go out tonight or stay in?"

"I'm thinking that we don't need to, we got some meat from our last hunt and the furs and vegetables." Jacky said, curling up next to Victor. "We could cuddle in front of the fire."

Victor smiled and kissed Jacky. Her scent was intoxicating to him and his scent was intoxicating to her.

Oliver took aim at the two with his gun. He had to wait until they pulled apart. He had been careful to be downwind from the two of them. Now he needed to wait.

Oliver watched as Jacqueline and Victor pulled apart. They seemed to be whispering about something. Jacqueline laughed and picked up a bucket and went into the woods. Victor went back to chopping firewood. Oliver retreated. He would kill the monsters they became at night.

The day ended when Victor and Jacky brought in the firewood and the water. Jacky walked outside to transform into Nightmare. Victor started the fire and put the water on to boil.

Nightmare came in with her ripped clothes and small smile with feral fangs. Sabretooth smiled back at her. They snuggled together in front of the fire, watching the flames dance. They talked and tried to impress the other by making up stories. The hours passed by and eventually Nightmare fell asleep on Sabretooth shoulder. Sabretooth played with her black hair.

Suddenly, Sabretooth caught an unfamiliar scent. He looked around and sniffed the air. Careful to not wake Nightmare, Victor eased her onto the ground and walked out into the night. He sniffed the air and followed his nose. The wind had whipped it around, so it was difficult to discern the source. The moment Sabretooth remembered whom the scent belonged to, Oliver took the shot.

The shot hit Sabretooth in the middle of the forehead and the sound reverberated through the night. Nightmare woke with a start and ran out into the night. Oliver quickly walked forward and took the ax that Victor had used to cut wood.

Nightmare came in time to see Oliver decapitate Sabretooth. Nightmare screamed and Oliver turned around.

Hot, bubbling rage and loathing filled Nightmare. "YOU KILLED SABRETOOTH!" She screamed at Oliver. "DIE!"

Nightmare lunged at Oliver. Oliver ducked and rolled aside. Tears streamed down Nightmare's face as she lunged at Oliver again. Oliver's gun lay on the ground next to Sabretooth's body. Oliver was just barely staying alive as Nightmare lunged again and again. He pulled his back up out of his belt. Oliver had originally intended to hunt Jacqueline's monster in the woods, but he now realized he had to end this as quickly as possible if he wanted to stay alive.

Oliver turned around just as Nightmare came for him and shot her in the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground. Oliver knew the wound was fatal. He would come back for his trophies later, when they were truly dead. Oliver ran back to his camp.

Nightmare was crying, holding her stomach, and looking at the blood flow down her shirt.

"Nightmare! Jacky!" Sabretooth picked up Nightmare's head. He could smell her blood dripping down her torso.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sabretooth said. "You can't leave me, Jacks. You can't."

"Alive? But…I…" Nightmare looked up at Sabretooth's neck and saw the tendons, muscles, blood vessels, and flesh rejoining together without a scar. "Your…. healing, it…do…that?"

Tears ran down Sabretooth's face. "Please don't die." He whispered.

"I…sorry, Sabretooth…Victor." Nightmare was having difficulty breathing. She gripped Sabretooth's hand as tightly as she could. "I…. love…you." Nightmare's hand slid out of Victor's and fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide and empty and her breath was gone. The sun rose and Nightmare changed back into Jacky.

Victor hugged Jacky, tears streaming down his face. "Jacky, Jacky, Jacky. Please down go." He whimpered.

He pulled back and looked at her face. Gently, he shut her eyes for the last time. Victor kissed her delicately on the forehead and then roared in grief and pain.

Victor dug Jacky a grave and gently placed her into the soft Earth. He buried her not far from the cabin by the big old oak tree she loved. He carved a gravestone and placed it over where her head would be. It read:

Jacky

My Love

My Life

My Eternity

I Will Love You Forever

Oliver approached the cabin, expecting to find the dead monsters; instead he found the blood-soaked ground empty. Neither Jacqueline nor Victor was there.

Oliver gripped his gun and looked around. Had the unnatural creatures come back to life?

Victor was stalking the hunter. If he had realized whom the scent belonged to earlier, Jacky would still be alive. The wild animal Jacky calmed inside of him was free and craving vengeance for his broken heart.

Victor roared, jumped out, and tackled Oliver. Victor changed to Sabretooth, and ripped Oliver apart, literally. Oliver stood no chance against a heart-broken, vengeance-filled Sabretooth.

Sabretooth killed him by slitting his throat, but before that happened Sabretooth broke his arms and legs and slammed him against various trees. Sabretooth tortured Oliver before he allowed Oliver to die. Oliver's screams satisfied Sabretooth.

Sabretooth ripped out Oliver's heart and threw it to the scavengers who showed up after they smelled blood. He ripped out Oliver's stomach and intestines and threw those too. Sabretooth took his sweet time ripping apart Oliver's body and throwing it to the scavengers. When Sabretooth was down, the sun was high in the sky. Oliver's blood covered Sabretooth's hands and face.

Sabretooth licked the blood and smiled. The world had shunned and hated him and Jacky and now the world will pay. He rather liked the taste of human blood. It just felt right killing Oliver.

Victor stood up and walked to Jacky's grave. He bowed his head.

"Good-bye, Jacky. I love you." He said. Victor stood up and took off. At age twenty-two, Victor swore vengeance on the world.


End file.
